Mama's Boy
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: One of Misaki and Akihiko's twin boys gets into a fight at school. How will they react and why on Earth did Suzu go Jackie Chan on this kid! Mentions of yaoi/gay love! A bit of violence and harsh language inside.


**This is a request by _Annalisse Rubisher_. (You should check out her stories!) I know it's a _bit_ (a lot) late, but it's finally up. I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing this story for you, Annalisse.**

**If anyone wants to request a story you're welcome to tell me via PM or review!**

**Mama's Boy**

Suzu lounged in a chair across from the two secretaries. Their beady little eyes silently scolded him. He only slumped further into his chair with his arms loosely crossed, a hint of a smirk gracing his pale lips. _"Bitches."_, He thought. Of course they wouldn't care to consider his side of the story. Hardly anyone ever did. When you have two dads as parents, people _expect_ you to be a total screw up.

Even though the sidelong glares from the two fat, gossipy old ladies were meant to be hurtful, the boy simply cast his gaze through the window. The the principal had already called his dad and informed him that Usami Suzu would be suspended from school for a week.

Even though the boy didn't feel any remorse for what he'd done, he still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous to see what his parents' reactions were going to be. Suzu inhaled deeply and bit his bottom lip, tapping his foot lightly on the floor.

_"Hey Suzu!" A raspy voice cooed. Suzu turned around with a deadpan expression, already aware of whose voice it was. "What'cha doin'?" The boy who towered before Suzu sung, his groupies snickering behind him._

_It was lunch and Suzu had been minding his own business, sitting alone under one of the few trees beside the fences that lined the schoolyard. The silveret peered up at the ugly figure of Hamada Takeshi, a tenth grader. He stood at an intimidating height of 6'0 and had to be made up of nearly 200 pounds of muscle.  
Suzu stood and brushed off his uniform. He wasn't exactly dwarfed by Takeshi, he stood at 5'9 but was more than likely a bit skinnier than your average 14 year old. Suzu was tall and lanky in stature, far from being a meathead like the guy in front of him. "I'm not doing anything. What do you want?" The other boys looked at each other and snickered. "I already ate my lunch, so if you're looking for that you're out of luck." Suzu had had trouble with this boy in the past. When he'd attempt going to a teacher about it he was always brushed off. Takeshi's father was a very influential man, so in short, the brat never had to own up to anything he did. He was extremely wealthy and had power. So t__his year Suzu decided that whatever happened simply happened._

_The athletic boy snorted. "I don't want anything. I just thought I'd hang out with my old friend." Takeshi proceeded by punching Suzu in the arm and cackling as the silveret almost fell over. Suzu held his limb, rubbing the forming bruise. _

_"What a pussy." One of the boys said._

_"Of course he's a pussy," Takeshi mocked. He pushed Suzu backward a few times, "He's got two fags as parents." Suzu gritted his teeth. Takeshi had been this way to him since elementary school. "Hey," The bully turned his head towards his friends with a smug smirk, "I bet they all fuck each other." Suzu's eyes grew wide, his eyes narrowing and fists clenching. "Hey!" Takeshi shouted to his friends, "Pansy's getting mad!" He threw his head back and howled with laughter. A random palm jutted forward and collided with Suzu's shoulder, effectively pushing the boy into the metal fence that separated the students from the road. "What a fucking freak." Suzu's eyes clenched shut. No, he couldn't get into another fight this year. Not after what had happened a few months ago, when he'd gotten into it with another boy between classes.  
The boy, Kazuya, had started it by tripping Suzu in the hallway and stepping on the other's hand. Things like that had been happening more and more recently to Suzu and he'd finally had enough. After a few harsh words were exchanged and a crowd of loud kids gathered round, Suzu simply grabbed Kazuya by the back of the head and slammed his face into a nearby locker. _

_Needless to say, Mommy Misaki was not pleased. _

_Suzu had narrowly avoided having charges pressed against him, so another fight was out of the question.  
_

_"He's the biggest freak alive!" A nasally voice chortled. _

_"Uh-uh," Takeshi elbowed his friend in the ribs, "I can think of a bigger freak." He snickered. _

_"Who?"_

_"Whatever gave birth to him!" The group of boys suddenly burst out with laughter, resembling a pack of wild hyenas. "That thing's got to be fucking nasty!"_

_Suzu's head was spinning. He felt a bit nauseous from having held in his rage. But what had he just heard? What was this predatory urge that burned in the pit of his stomach? What was this? And why did he feel as if he'd explode any second? His nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists, and eventually blood dripped from his knuckles.  
Before Suzu even opened his eyes he knew that he'd pinned Takeshi down. He could feel the boy lashing beneath him, trying to evade the impending headbutt, but to no avail. Suzu only dug his nails deeper into his prey's wrists and glared at the risen knot on the other's forehead. Second after second he debated with himself. Should he leave? No, they'd go after him. But was this worth upsetting his parents again? Was it worth carrying around with him the rest of his life? __"You fucking fag! Get the hell off of me you piece of shit!"_

_Yes._

_Suzu's eyes shot open and in a blink of an eye his fist had swung back. He slugged Takeshi smack in the middle of his face, fresh blood mingling with his own. Swing after swing, the boy beneath Suzu was bleeding and sputtering and shouting- but Suzu was simply oblivious to it all. Oblivious to Takeshi, whose eyes were now purple and whose lips were busted to hell, oblivious to the crowd of kids around them chanting and screaming and running away. Suzu suddenly heaved, the air completely knocked out of his lungs. He held his stomach as his hair was roughly pulled on and his face socked hard. The silveret shouted, not even close to being finished with this kid, as he kneed Takeshi in the crotch. Before either of them knew it the gym teachers had them in headlocks and were pulling them away from each other. Suzu just kept swinging and kicking and hoping that he'd hit someone, anyone, who had the nerve to insult his family again. _

And here Suzu was, in the principal's office with his hands bandaged up, holding a cheap baggy of ice to his face where Takeshi had managed to throw in a few punches. The imposing officer next to him stared down at Suzu as if he held some sort of pity for the boy. All Suzu could do was clench his bandaged hands tighter to relieve his nerves, reopening whatever cuts had managed to scab over. This was _not_ good.

Not but five minutes later Suzu spotted an expensive red sports car pulling into the private school's parking lot, followed by yet another rather luxurious vehicle. He glared vehemently across the room at Takeshi. The kid looked rather nervous for a change. The parents had exchanged words with the principal and each other. Suzu hadn't been paying attention, too preoccupied with staring at his scuffed up sneakers. He felt bad. Not for thoroughly kicking Takeshi's ass, but for breaking his promise to his parents that he would stay out of trouble. Suzu hated it when his parents were disappointed in him.

A big hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and led him out of the office. The teen could feel the dark aura surrounding him, obviously emanating from his father. He was lightly pushed toward the passenger's side of the red sports car. Once they were inside Suzu sighed and let his head fall against the window. Takeshi's dad had escorted his son out of the building in a similar manner, however once they were inside the vehicle the man promptly backhanded the already battered teen. Suzu clenched his teeth as he caught sight of his enemy nursing the bleeding nose on his face, bracing himself for another punch. Suzu turned away from the door's rear-view mirror, deciding to forget about what he'd just seen. **(1)**

Akihiko was silently fuming in the driver's seat, pursing his lips and breathing deeply so as not to let his anger get the best of him. After another minute or so of that he said in a dangerously low voice, "Do you know how lucky you are to get only a week of suspension out of this?!" Suzu swallowed and nodded, his gaze cast downward. The writer's resolve was almost broken at the sight of his son looking regretful and beaten up. Akihiko let out a big sigh and relaxed his posture. "Why would you choose to get into another fight after we told you not to?"

Suzu stayed quiet for a while and glared at his shoes. "I don't know."

"Of course you do!" Akihiko hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Tell me what's going on!"

The car became deathly silent as Suzu debated voicing his feelings. It wasn't like him to complain and he felt awkward doing so. He had a habit of bottling his feelings up. The boy ran his hands through his hair and leaned back with a faint, exasperated smile. "He was messing with me okay? That's it."

"So you beat the living hell out of him because he was bugging you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you." Akihiko chuckled with ill humor. "You aren't telling me something. I know it."

"I told you the truth."

"Dammit Suzu!" Akihiko shouted, making the boy next to him jump in surprise. The man rarely ever shouted at him when he was angry. "What the hell did he say to you to make you so mad?"

Suzu looked at his frustrated parent and then to his bandaged palm. "He said mom was a nasty freak." Suzu cringed as his voice cracked from the anger he put into the words. Again, the car grew silent and Suzu's face heated up as he pushed back tears. He could have dealt with the physical abuse. Could've handled it for the rest of high school, even. But Suzu would be damned if anyone said something like that about Misaki and got away with it. Misaki had fought hard to make his sons' lives as normal as possible. He was strong and brave and anything but a freak. Suzu just couldn't bring himself to accept that anyone thought otherwise.

The car suddenly lurched forward as Akihiko drove out of the parking lot. "Suzu, you'll have to deal with disapproval for the rest of your life." The man furrowed his brows. "Not everyone will see us the way they should." The teen grew uneasy. This was the first time he'd heard his dad sound this way, as if he were about to cry. Suzu couldn't picture it. Akihiko was always happy, annoying, frustrated or tired around the kids- but not ever sad.

Another minute of silence passed. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Suzu sighed.

"I know." Was the man's response. "Just," He paused, "Understand that you shouldn't put time into people who want to hurt you because you're a bit different from them."

Suzu nodded and looked up as they pulled into their driveway. It would be another two hours until Misaki was home.

To be honest with himself, Suzu hadn't been as nervous about Akihiko's reaction as he was about Misaki's. He knew that Akihiko would be angry and then calm down after a while. But Misaki stayed upset for _days_. Especially when it came to one of the twin's getting into trouble.

Akihiko saw the uneasiness in his son's eyes. He debated doing what he was about to do before exhaling and patting Suzu's back, "Don't worry, I missed my deadline two weeks ago. I'll tell him that before he realizes you're home." Akihiko smiled, "Then he'll have to distribute his anger equally."

The teen sighed with relief in knowing that he wouldn't be receiving _all_ of Misaki's wrath. "Thanks."

With a nod, Akihiko stepped out of the car and bent down, peering down at his son. "Just don't take this as a sign of weakness," The man narrowed his eyes, "Strike three and you'll _wish_ Misaki was lecturing you deaf."

* * *

**Well. This took a month to write...**

**I'm a lazy author. **

**I know the title sucks, but at this point I'll take whatever my mind spits out... on the upside my hair smells like mint and my cat is fascinated by sniffing it. **

**That really isn't an upside...**

**Review if you like the story? Cx**

**(1): If you have reason to suspect that someone is being abused don't stay silent! Tell someone who can help. I just inserted that bit to emphasize that people who bring others down often have problems that cause them to behave in a negative way. **


End file.
